The present invention relates to a worm assembly having a worm and a shaft rigidly fixed thereto.
Conventionally, some of worms used in indexing devices of machine tools are made of cemented carbide or other hard metal so as to prevent teeth surfaces from wear. However, since the conventional worms are integrally formed with the shaft by the same material, the worms made of cemented carbide are very expensive, because it is necessary to use the expensive cemented carbide as the material of the shaft which is not necessary to be made of the cemented carbide.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a worm and a shaft which are independent of each other and fixed together by a bolt or other means.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.